1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nursing information management technique and it particularly relates to method and apparatus for managing the nursing information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Systems provided for managing the medical actions, particularly nursing care actions, include a server, personal computers (hereinafter referred to as “PC”), PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants) and the like, which are connected together by wired or wireless LAN (Local Area Network). In such a structure, the server records data used in an entire system and the PC receives the registrations of orders and other information from nurses and the like. The nurses, who carry PDAs with them, conduct intravenous drips upon patients by referring to the work list containing intravenous drips and the like as work schedules to be done. Further, after the work of intravenous drip was conducted on the patients, the nurse would input implementation results into the PDA. The implementation results inputted to the PDA are transmitted to the PC and the server, so that the PC and the server can manage the implementation results (See Reference (1) in the following Related Art List, for instance).
Related Art List
    (1) Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-110818.
In the conventional technology, the nurses verify the contents of nursing care while operating the PDA in positions where the nursing care is conducted, so that the error in the nursing work can be reduced. Further, since the nurses enter the nursing results while operating the PDAs, the possibility of neglecting the entry of the nursing results can be reduced. The PC is more desirable than PDA in the management of the nursing actions actually implemented and those schedule to be done. In consideration of a general operability of PDAs, a large amount of data is not assumed generally in PDAs and, instead, assumed is the viewing of data on the actual nursing care site such as a patient's room and an operation room. For this reason, the nurses enter a large amount of data into PCs and manage the nursing actions in a nurses' station. In other words, the PC is required to operate in a manner that the nursing actions are managed with accuracy. In general, proper nursing care is required in hospitals and, in order to achieve the proper nursing care, the accurate management of nursing action is also required.